


this magic in your eyes (and in my heart)

by dinoism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Chan, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lowkey praise kink, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top!Seokmin, gross and gay boyfriends having a Soft First time, lowkey pwp?, seokchan r underappreciated u heathens!!!, theyre rly so Soft im going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoism/pseuds/dinoism
Summary: Chan trusts Seokmin, with everything.





	this magic in your eyes (and in my heart)

“Hey Seoku?”, Chan says between kisses, tugging at Seokmins shirt until it's over his head and thrown somewhere into the room. When he doesn’t reply right away, Chan grinds down on his lap and the older groans deeply, his voice breathy when he finally answers, nuzzling his nose into the hickeys he’s already scattered over his boyfriend’s neck. “Yeah, Channie?”

“Can I ride you today?”

He’s trying to ignore the heat burning in his cheeks while he asks that but Seokmin pulls away immediately and looks at him with wide eyes, so Chan keeps babbling, “I mean, I know we’ve never gone that far but I think it’d feel really good, since I’ve been like, trying to finger myself lately? And that feels nice so I guess I wanted to talk to you about that and maybe try it out?”, he’s biting his lower lip anxiously as he looks at the other, backtracking when his expression doesn't change, “I mean we don’t have to if you don't-”

The older surges forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss and cutting him off mid-sentence, making Chan let out an embarrassed little noise.

“God, you’re so-”, Seokmin holds him closer, until they’re pressed together completely, one hand scratching lightly over the younger's back, the other reaching down to squeeze his ass. More desperate little noises leave Chans mouth and he tries to muffle them into Seokmins neck, whimpering and moaning when his boyfriend goes back to teasing all the sensitive spots on his neck.

“You’re so good to me, Channie”, he breathes into his skin, feeling the youngers knees tighten where they’re propped on each side of his hips, a slight shiver running over the body in his lap. He uses the opportunity to grip Chans waist tightly and flip them over so that he can see the slightly glazed look in his boyfriends eyes when he looks up to him.

Chans shirt joins Seokmins on the floor along with his jeans, so he’s left in just his boxers with Seokmin looking at him with something almost hungry in his eyes. Chan starts squirming under his gaze, and finally drags him closer by the belt loops of his pants, kissing him again, wrapping his arms around Seokmins shoulder to get him closer.

For a while the only sound in the room is their breathing and their lips sliding together until Chan moans, loudly and unabashedly when Seokmin gets a hand around his cock. The noises only spur Seokmin on, and the way his boyfriend looks, arching his back and bucking his hips into his hand. “You’re so sensitive, baby”, he murmurs, more for himself but Chan's breathing hitches and the pet name, making the older smile, “Do you like it when I call you that?”

Chans hands come up to cover his blushing face but he nods all the same. His chest is already heaving from the touches and the affection and Seokmins proximity and even though this isn’t the first time they’ve went further than making out, it feels different somehow. He doesn’t know if he likes being bared open like this, feeling like he’s giving his everything to someone else, doesn’t know if he wants to shy away or drown in the intimacy of it all.

Seokmin puts his arms on either side of his face, caging him in and rubs his nose against his boyfriend's gently. “You don’t have to be embarrassed”, he whispers and Chan allows himself a tiny giggle when he feels kisses being dropped all over his face, “I love you even if you have weird kinks or something. I’ll probably really like that you have weird kinks! And wanting to be called ‘baby’ is like, really not weird at all, okay?”

“Yeah okay”, he answers, finally able to look up to Seokmin’s face again. He’s met with reassuring eyes and a gentle smile and then a kiss, slow and tender and loving, making him feel warm and excited.

“Do you still wanna do this?”, Seokmin asks after he’s pulled away, still leaving minimal space between their faces. Chan nods, still a little timid but shivering at the feeling of hands running up and down his sides and then over his tummy and chest, just lightly brushing his nipples and making him gasp.

“I really want you to finger me”, he blurts and is immediately shut up with a bruising kiss. Seokmin is everywhere, pinching his nipples and grabbing his ass and grinding down on Chans cock and he just can’t seem to shut up about it, moaning and whining, head dizzy with lust, hands gripping the bedsheets.

“Please…”, he chokes when Seokmin starts rubbing the head of his dick through his boxers teasingly.

“Please what, baby?”, is the answer, the olders voice low and blowing puffs of hot air against his skin.

“Stop teasing please”, he groans, trying to thrust his hips into Seokmin’s hand only to have him pin them down and against the bed. The look in the older's eyes is pure heat when he looks down at him and it makes Chan's heart stutter in his chest.

“But you look so pretty like this”, Seokmin murmurs, more to himself but it makes the younger shiver anyways, “I really wanna look at you a little longer”

“H-hyung!”, Chan whines, and then Seokmin is going down and nipping at his neck again, slowly making his way along his body, with the younger's pants and whimpers accompanying him. He’s finally sliding his boxers off while he runs his tongue and teeth over each nipple until it has Chan arching his back from the stimulation.

“Did you bring lube?”, he asks, between leaving innocent little kisses on Chan's tummy while he recovers a bit from being teased. He nods and points to his bag, throwing an arm over his face while he feels Seokmin leave the bed and hear him rummage in his backpack. When he returns he’s immediately back to appreciating his boyfriend's stomach until Chan chuckles a little. When he looks down at Seokmin between his legs, the older is smiling, a healthy blush dusting his cheeks.

“I’m gonna suck your dick now”, he announces happily and Chan bursts out laughing.

“King of romance”, he says, between giggles.

“Ah sorry”, Seokmin grins, “I’m going to orally pleasure your rod of passion now!”, he shouts dramatically and Chan howls with laughter.

When they’re both a little calmer, Seokmin comes up to steal another kiss from the younger's lips and nuzzle their noses together. “I love you”, he whispers, voice dripping with affection.

“Love you too”, Chan smiles, biting his lip a little when he feels another line of sloppy kisses pressed down his body until Seokmin is back between his legs, looking up to him bashfully before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Chan’s back to whining immediately, unable to stop the sounds from leaving his throat- Seokmin’s always been good at giving head. He doesn’t have a gag reflex either so Chan doesn’t feel bad when he thrusts up into the warm, wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth, only surprised when Seokmin holds his hips down again and goes at his own pace, slow and torturous. He’s already overwhelmed by this but then he hears the lube bottle being opened and next feels a finger at his entrance, just dipping in a little, teasing once again.

“Hyung, just-”, Chan cuts himself off with a moan, when the finger goes in halfway, only to disappear as quickly as it came, “Just please-”

This time it goes in till the knuckle and Chan gasps, head thrown back. It’s different feeling from doing it himself- Seokmins fingers being longer and thicker than Chan's own tiny, dainty hands. He’s clenching around it as Seokmin starts moving, still going up and down slowly on his dick and it’s all quite a lot. He can’t hold back the noises that fall from his lips. “Faster, please”, he whimpers, quietly with the blush darkening on his cheeks.

Seokmin doesn’t comply and instead gently adds a second digit which starts to sting a little but it’s nothing he can’t take. Chan begins rocking down onto the fingers and the older takes it as a cue to move his attention from giving him head to sucking hickeys down his quivering thighs. His cock lays on his stomach, flushed the same shade of red as the tips of his ears and Seokmin wants to coo at the sight.

“Tell me about when you were fingering yourself, baby”, he says, licking over the bruise that’s forming just over Chan's knee.

“Sorry?”, the younger squeaks, clearly embarrassed as he looks down. Seokmin smiles up at him reassuringly. “I’m just curious. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna”

“Um”, Seokmin moves a hand to stroke him and it’s distracting, to say the least, “I was laying on my bed… and I’d already brought the lube a while ago but I hadn’t really managed to try it out? But we were practicing _Who_ that day and um, you came to watch us? And you know how the choreo is and you were looking at me the entire time… so when I got home and you were still practicing… I was just really turned on so I wanted to try it out and- _god_ ”, Chan cuts off when there’s a third finger, suddenly. He feels stretched and open around it, the moan leaving his lips louder than all the others before and he slaps his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

Seokmin tugs it away from his face immediately. The look in his eyes is dark, and Chan has never felt this wanted before. “Don’t do that. I wanna hear you”, he says, quietly, and the younger moans at just his words, “Tell me how you were fingering yourself. Was it on your back? Were the others sleeping in the same room as you?”

Chan whines, still rocking down on the fingers. “O-on my back, under the covers. The others were still practicing but I didn’t wanna get c-caught”

“Were you thinking of me?”, Seokmin asks.

“Y-yes”

Seokmin’s gone, suddenly and Chan's eyes snap open, only now realizing that he’s closed them. When he looks up his boyfriend is rolling a condom on and lubing up his dick. He’s all over Chan again the next second, kisses scattered over his face and neck, hands around his waist that gently try to maneuver them so he can sit in the olders lap.

It’s only when they’re face to face that Chan realizes that Seokmin looks just as ruined as he feels; a trail of bruises down his jaw, his lips bitten and red with precum smeared over his chin, his hair mussed from Chan's fingers tugging at it, and the blush, high on his cheeks. He can’t help kissing him, pressing closer and closer, their dicks sliding together. Seokmin flinches a little from the first friction and then groans loudly into Chan's mouth, gripping his waist tightly.

“Are you still sure about this?”, he asks, against the younger's lips and Chan nods right away.

“ _So_ sure”

“Really? You know you can back out anytime, I don’t wanna pressure you into anything-”

Chan rolls his eyes. “I appreciate the concern, Seoku, but unless you have any objections, I’d really like to ride your dick now”

“You’re such a brat”, Seokmin grins, and Chan grins back, teeth and all, brighter than the sun. They must look really dumb, completely naked and on top of each other, grinning widely but the absurdity just makes Seokmin pull his boyfriend closer once again and slide their lips together, slow and gentle.

“I love you”, Chan says when they part, and leans his forehead against the older's. (If Seokmin remembers right, this is the first time he’s said it by himself, before he could. When he looks at him, his tiny, shy, emotionally constipated boyfriend, looks at him saying _I love you_ first while biting his lips and playing with the hairs at the back of Seokmins neck and looking at him with bright, hopeful eyes, as if he still doubts he’ll get to hear it back- it makes his heart stop in his chest, makes his head feel dizzy and his lungs burst with the affection he has for this boy, makes him want to steal the stars from the sky and dedicate them all to him.)

“I love you too”

Chans eyebrows are furrowed in concentration over his closed eyes when he positions Seokmins cock at his entrance and slides down. His thighs and belly are taut and Seokmin runs his hands over them soothingly, feeling them shiver under his touch. When Chan’s fully seated he throws his head back and moans, exposing all the pretty hickeys blooming on his neck, before winding his arms around the older's shoulder and hiding his face in his hair. He’s gasping and panting into Seokmins ear and he tightens his grip on his boyfriend's waist just to steady him a little.

It takes awhile for Chan to get used to the intrusion. Seokmin spends the time running his hands along his body, dropping kisses all over his collarbone and nuzzling his nose into his jaw. “Whenever you’re ready”, he whispers against the younger’s skin and feels him nod where he’s still buried in Seokmin’s hair.

When he finally moves, it’s in small motions, hesitant and cautious. Every grind down earns him a low groan from Seokmin, who’s trying his best not to thrust up into the warm, wet heat and is clinging onto Chan instead. He gets used to the burn after sometime and it makes him experimental, makes him want to see what’ll feel best and it drives Seokmin absolutely crazy, the way he changes pace, goes from bouncing on his cock to swirling his hips slowly to leisurely rocking their bodies together while clinging to his shoulders. He can hear the younger pant and moan into his ears, feel his hot breath travel down his back and it’s not long before he starts thrusting up as well. It makes Chan squeak and cling tighter onto his boyfriend, the pleasure making him see stars behind closed eyes.

When Chan goes down, Seokmin thrusts up and it makes it easy to hit the youngers prostate every time. He’s vocal about it too, high shouts and moans ripping from his throat; he looks a mess, dark hair mussed and sweaty strands clinging to his forehead, a blush set high on his cheeks and his lips bitten red and spilling a constant stream of noise. Seokmin can feel the heat pool in his stomach already and he reaches down to stroke his boyfriends’ neglected cock to get him there as well; Chan shudders and groans once he feels the friction, suddenly riding him at a desperate pace.

“C-close”, he stutters into Seokmins ear, whimpering when he feels him thrust up harder in response.

“Me too, baby”, he replies, sucking another mark onto Chan's shoulder, the constant clenching around his dick helping lots with getting him closer and closer to the edge.

Chan goes a little quieter right before he comes; then, his entire body seizes up and he throws his head back, a long drawn out moan leaving his lips. He’s quivering and shaking on Seokmins cock, spurting cum all over the older's hand and stomach, his breath hitching adorably every time his by now over sensitive prostate gets hit. He helps him ride it out like that, until Chan’s squirming away from the stimulation.

He’s still panting from the force of it all when he looks up at Seokmin with his pupils blown wide in arousal. “Can I suck you off?”

Seokmin swallows hard and nods, helping Chan move off his dick and between his legs. It’s a pretty sight as usual- Chan’s given him head a couple times before and he’s still a little shy sometimes but overall very good at it. The way he looks up at Seokmin reminds him of his gaze onstage and the resemblance had been the cause of many unfortunate boners during practice already.

There’s none of the hesitance from his first few times this time around, when he tugs the condom off and strokes him for a bit before licking at the head and making Seokmin groan.

“Please, no more teasing”, he begs and tangles a hand in Chan's hair, “I’m _so_ close”

He has the decency to giggle at the whiny edge in the olders tone but he complies anyways, taking him in his mouth and bobbing his head, Seokmin moaning his approval. He keeps a hand around what he can’t fit inside and Seokmins hand tangles in his hair, just tugging a little and it makes Chan whimper quietly. It only takes a few more seconds until Seokmin’s panting that he’s coming but Chan doesn’t pull off; he looks up, eyes pitch black and sharp and Seokmin spills in his mouth, throwing his head back.

When he comes back from wherever he was, Chan is laying on his chest and smiling up at him. He has a bit of come on his cheek and the edge of his mouth and Seokmin wipes it away, like the amazing boyfriend that he is, before pulling him closer to kiss him. He feels Chan grin into it. When they part, he leans his forehead against the olders and giggles adorably, as usual, but quieter for once. It makes Seokmin chuckle too, and somehow that feels even more intimate than everything they did just seconds before, this small laughter shared between only them.

Seokmin rolls them around so he’s the one hovering over Chan's face with his arms caging him in- a position that makes it easy to drop kisses all over the younger's face, making him squirm and laugh and giggle again.

“Was that okay?”, he asks, halting his ministrations to nuzzle his face into Chan's neck, suddenly worried, “Did it hurt badly? Can you walk? Are you gonna be alright during dance practice this week? Should I maybe start carrying you-”

“Seoku!”, Chan interrupts with a laugh, “I’m okay. It was really nice, I felt good and I’m just little sore. Don’t worry so much”

Seokmin sighs, relieved. He feels tiny hands come up to pet his hair and he winds his arms around Chan's waist, content where he is.

His boyfriend does not seem as happy in his place as he starts wriggling around after just a few minutes. “Seoku, as nice as this is, our ah, _bodily fluids_ are starting to dry and it’s kind of- _really_ gross”, he says, with his little nose scrunched cutely.

When Seokmin looks down at their bodies he realizes that yes, their earlier adventures had left some rather sticky residue and his face crinkles as well, before promptly getting up and scooping a yelping Chan into his arms, yelling something about getting hot and steamy in the showers again while the younger shrieks with laughter.

They end up making out under the water and rinsing each other's hair and Seokmin sings _Break of Dawn_ with a shampoo bottle and makes Chan almost slip and fall from giggling too hard. When they’re dry again, Chan steals one of his boyfriends softest sweaters (much to said boyfriends protest, as he wanted to wear the sweater himself) and is punished by almost being suffocated due to being cuddled too hard. The punishment ends in kisses once again.

The cartoon they were watching is nearing the end of the episode, when the weight on Seokmins shoulder suddenly increases. Chan’s fallen asleep, his face relaxed and a little derpy as Seokmin manoeuvres him into his lap and cards his hand through soft, damp strands of dark hair. He doesn’t sleep talk or snore, like the older does, but he’s an avid blanket stealer and Seokmin watches in amusement as he flails around in his sleep until both of their blankets are in his possession. It’s only after his little heist that his breathing evens out properly again; the sight of boyfriends peaceful face makes his chest swell with adoration. He falls asleep to the flimmering of the laptop screen and the soft rise and fall of Chan's chest under his fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> title from michael jacksons 'break of dawn' 
> 
> ive had this sitting around for ages!! i only posted it now bc as an svt nsfw twt account i was frustrated by the lack of chan porn on here 
> 
> hmu on twitter @subchannie


End file.
